potcoguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Potco Guilds Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey Hey its Slappy i'll makle sure to bookmark this wiki and check back here every few days. Slappy901 00:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done ok. i got pictures for all the guilds. Slappy901 01:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) and one more thing would you maybe consider making me admin? Slappy901 01:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ill try. Uh............ ill try.. this is gonna sound stupid but... idk how to make u admin lol. ill try to figure it out. Piplupower ask piplupower she knows. Slappy901 01:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) idk.... Well........ thats gonna be hard....... i mean... im trying to avoid her... if she finds out we made this wiki... shes gonna be mad. Ill try. Eliza Cresteel ask her if pip doesn't respond. Slappy901 01:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) AHEM. oh i found out. and im mad. REALLY MAD!!!! i WILL NOT tell you how to promote, and eliza will not either 01:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ? Can i be an admin Cuchifrito1216 02:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Whats Up Hey Green And Rich Thx Ill Edit Alot Because I Check Alot of wiki When I Check Them Happy EditingPizzaman99 02:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Come On Green PLZ!